Ambivalence
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Au. Ozai is dead, Ursa is Fire Lady, Zuko is happy and Azula is feeling left behind. Rated M. Incest Warnings.
1. Exercise emotional or elational control

"Where do you think you are going?" Lo asked.

"You know you are not allowed to go into your mother's war room." Li spoke.

Azula looked at her guardians and sighed, they always were in the way. Keeping her from training and getting involved with a war they were just starting to win. It had been over six years since her father died trying to stop the Northern water tribe from invading the Fire nation. He died along side her cousin and many other people from the fire nation. After his death, her mother had been crowned Fire Lady, when her uncle decided he didn't want to be Fire Lord. Things from then had been different and unsettling.

"I want to be by my mother's side." Azula said.

Lo looked at the girl and sighed knowing letting the girl inside the room would only bring pain and trouble. Fire Lady Ursa was a lovely woman, with a very fierce temper and a fist of steel. She was leading the Fire nation in a war, they were now winning against the other nations. It had been over twenty years since the Fire nation had been the leaders in the war, but with Ursa as Fire Lady things seemed to be changing. She had halted the Southern and Northern water tribes invasions and killed off most of the tribes people. Most know that was in vain for her husband's murder, at the hands of a blood bender. After that it had been one hard battle after another with the Earth Kingdom, who were upset they were losing, "No. Your mother would not allow it."

"Why not?" The fire bender asked. She was never allowed inside the room and part of her knew why.

Li hissed, "Because she doesn't want you...inside with her." her voice softened at her own words.

Azula turned red at the words, knowing it was true and that her mother harbored a untiring form of hate for her. Ever since her father's death, her mother had slowly grown to hate her. As she got older and they grew apart Azula seemed not know why her mother disliked her, "While then let me prove myself."

"Azula, please go do something else. Train, take a walk or maybe go see your friends." Lo pleaded with the girl.

Azula shivered with silent anger and turned away from the war room. She moved as fast as she could, running past guards and knocking over servants. When she reached her room, she puled the door and quickly slammed it behind her.

"Why is my life so messed up?" she spoke to herself.

Ursa and her had never been very close, but after her father's death things only seemed to get worse. They barely spoke, Azula choose to spend time with her friends and Ursa spent countless time with Zuko. Ursa barely noticed she was there, only when her bending became better than Zuko's, did the woman notice her. It was a look of hate and very open resentment at the girl's ability to fire bender better then her first born son.

Now at the age of sixteen, Azula knew why her mother disliked her bending. Zuko's skill never grew to her level, no matter how much Ursa and his teachers pushed him. While Azula's flames turned a very rarely seen blue, Zuko was just getting close to master level and it was a slow pace. Azula had volunteered her help, but it was quickly shut down by Ursa.

Azula kicked over a lamp and then sat on her bed. She was tired of being second and always having to do as her mother told. The woman hated her and showed her every day. The fire bender laid back and closed her eyes, in hopes for a quick escape from her life.

* * *

"My sweet daughter."

Azula jumped when she heard her mother's voice. She sat up and saw the older woman was seated on a chair that had been moved to the edge of her bed. Her eyes noticed the lights in the room had been turned on and she knew it was night time. She had slept all day, her mother was going to be mad, "Mother."

Ursa looked at the girl and smiled, "It's near midnight."

Azula looked around the around again and noticed the door was shut and locked, "I'm sorry mother. I lost track of time."

"I was worried. You missed lunch and dinner. No one but Li and Lo had seen you, but they said you had stormed off. What was wrong?" Ursa said to her.

Azula felt stupid, her mother was playing with her and having a good time, judging by the smile on the woman's face. She had learned long ago that her mother loved to play games with her. Azula felt a lump raise in her throat, "Nothing."

Ursa's five pointed crown shined from the light in the room, "Are you sure? Because I heard you were trying to get inside my war room."

Azula swore she saw the devil in the woman's features. If evil had a face it would look like her mother, Azula was sure of it, "I'm sure."

Ursa moved faster then Azula could and snatched the girl's collar. Azula squirmed as she was pulled close to her mother, so close she was on the woman's lap. The young fire bender felt sweat roll down her back. She never felt comfortable when close to her mother. The woman made her feel things she knew she shouldn't, "My _sweet_ daughter, when will you stop lying? It's not very becoming of a princess and you know better then to lie to me. So...why would you lie to your mother? I know you were out there and that Lo and Li turned you away. Why did you want to come in?"

Azula felt her heart hammering in her chest and her head she spinning. She could barely breath, " I didn't mean to lie to you. I didn't w-want y-you to be upset. I...w-wanted to be by...y-your side."

Ursa warped her arm around the girl's shoulders and then put her hand around the girl's neck, "Oh really. Well maybe next time you can join me. Your old enough to sit with me and your brother."

Azula felt the the hand around her neck cut off the air to her lungs, "Okay mother." the fire bender tried to move, but was held by strong hands.

"Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you." Ursa said. Azula felt heat and knew her mother was firing bending. She breathed as a flaming kiss was placed on the back of her neck. She tried to wiggle out of it, but couldn't get the hand on her neck to let go. Azula let out a pain fulled groan, "Azula relax. I know that didn't hurt. You should be stronger than that."

Azula let out a whimper as teeth touched her skin and she felt her mother bite down. She feel the woman's teeth break the skin and blood start to pool. Her clothing felt tight as a warm hand worked it's way into hair, pulling out her hair piece and pulling the ebony curls, "Mother?"

Ursa moved her lips to see the imprint of her lips and bite marks on the girl's pale skin. Their was blood spilling from the wound and the burn looked painful. She ran her hand across the mark and could feel the girl wince at the pain. She turned the girl in her lap and sighed, "You look just like your father. You have his eyes and some of his features. You even act like him some days. Your hard headed and have a very bad temper like him."

Azula breathed deep as the bite and burn on neck started to throb. She couldn't focus as her mother ran her hands over her face. Azula could feel fingers run across her lips and her eyes. Then she felt soft lips press to hers, "Mom."

Ursa quickly pushed Azula off of her and sighed, "If your hungry go to the kitchen and get your dinner. Then go to bed."

Azula watched her leave the room and close the door behind her. She she sat on the floor with her burning sting and her body humming with energy.


	2. The volition of a strong free will

"Mother visited you last night?"

Azula looked up from her breakfast, to see her older brother looking at her. He was her mother's favorite and right hand at any war meeting. Azula couldn't say she disliked him, but she did harbor some bad feelings for him, "..So.."

Zuko looked at his little sister, with little respect for her. She was second born and wasn't going to do anything with her life, but marry and have children. Their was a whole country waiting for him to rule one day and he was going to take it, "What did she want?"

Azula looked in his eyes to find anger and hate, her distaste for Zuko had been their since they started to fire bend. It was a unnatural dislike, but she was noting to to be the one to stop it, "Why do you need to know?"

Zuko slammed his hand on the table, "Just tell me wha-"

When he stopped mid-sentence Azula looked up to find their mother walking into the room. She was wearing flowing white and gold robes and her crown made the room seem brighter; she almost looked godly. Ursa took a seat between her two children and smiled t them, "My beautiful children, what is it you are fighting about?"

Before Azula could speak, Zuko was trying to feed the woman lies, "Well Azula was trying to tell me she could do a better job as your general and I was telling her it was harder then she knows."

The Fire Lady looked at him and smiled, "It's good your trying to learn how to lie, but you shouldn't start with me. I heard you Zuko, yelling before I came in the room."

Azula almost thought the woman was going to fall for it, "He wanted to know what we talked about last night."

Ursa looked at her and smiled, then she turned to Zuko, "Sweetheart...It is none of your business. What I say to your sister is between me and her. So don't keep asking her and don't try anything underhanded."

Azula watched him hang his head and then storm out the room. She looked at her mother to find her looking at her with a predatory gaze. The younger fire bender felt trapped, "Yes...m-m-mother."

"How is your day going so far?"

Azula swallowed her eggs wrong and started to choke, before she could choke out the first word warm hands were patting her back and rubbing her throat, "Sweetheart...even death went take you away from me."

A chill went down Azula's spine and the words felt oddly true. The younger fire bender wiped her mouth and then spoke, "Besides what happened with Zuko, everything is fine."

The older woman smiled, "Good. I have plans for us today."

Azula pushed her plate away from her, "I have plans to see Mai and Ty Lee."

Ursa frowned, "You would rather spend time with your friends, then spend time with your mother?"

Azula was torn, she almost never spent time with her mother and she was actually happy to get a chance too. On the other hand, Ty Lee and Mai were her best friends and had been their for her when her mother left her in the cold, but she knew which one to pick, "It's okay, we can do what you have planned."

Ursa beamed at the girl, "Okay. First we are going to the spa, then we will have tea in the garden and lost we will go to the war meeting tonight. You will have your first taste of real war."

"You mean I get a chance?"

Ursa leaned close to the girl, "You will get one chance. Don't mess up Azula." She whispered.

The young fire bender lowered her head, "I won't. I promise. I've been studying and making sure to keep up with the most current-" She paused when soft breath blew across her ear.

"Just like him." The voice was so soft Azula shivered, her mother wasn't soft and this new _tenderness_ was something she had to get used too. "Do me a favor Azula..."

Azula looked around the room, hoping no one would walk in, but even if they did, she knew they would say nothing. Azula lowered her eyes, "Anything."

Ursa groaned, "I love that word. You know when I first started dating your father, he said his favorite word was anything. I asked him why and he said, 'because it holds so much power and promise', I thought he was crazy, but soon learned it was true. So you'll do _anything_ for me princess?"

Azula closed her eyes, but opened them when her chair was pulled closer to her mother. She was close enough to see the woman's eyes had a gleam in them that meant trouble, "Yes."

Ursa growled low in her throat and then rubbed her hand across the girl's back, "Now that I have you where I want you, I don't even know what I want from you. I could take anything I want and you would be okay with it?"

Azula tried to stay cool, but the hand running up and down her spine was like liquid heat. It felt so good, but she knew this was wrong. The heat coiling inside her was wrong, but she couldn't refuse the woman, "Yes."

Ursa licked a trail from her collarbone to her ear, "Well...let's see...how about you meet me later tonight around midnight in the moon viewing room. Their will be a red...or should I say _hunters_ moon tonight."

Azula knew the myths about the moon and knew what was coming. When she was younger she was often told to stay indoors during the red moon. It was a bad omen and was notorious with trouble and danger in the fire nation. Often she herd tales of fire benders going crazy because of the moon. They would lose control and burn themselves and others. Their were tales of woman being taken and never returning home on red moons. Last was the tales of murder, those seemed the most true to her and her people. During the last red moon, reports had come in saying their had been multiple fires and murders. These tales and facts put fear in Azula.

"Azula...Azula," the young fire bender looked up to find golden eyes looking at her.

"Yes."

"You shouldn't black out like that. I was telling you something." Ursa said.

Azula sighed, "I'm sorry."

Ursa's hand tightened around the back of Azula's neck, "Don't let it happen again...Now you will meet me at midnight in my private moon viewing room. Don't be late."

Azula was moved softly back to her original spot. She looked up to find her mother leaving the room. A wave of relief washed over her, but was replaced with fear of what would come later that night.


	3. The Unavoidable Power

Sorry it took so long. School and life got in the way and I just didn't have the inspiration, but I'm back and ready. I know just where this story is going and have got the next 2 going on 3 chapters written. I'm really excited. Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and people who have this on alert. This was written for you. Remember to Review. It helps with the next chapter.

* * *

Azula looked out her bedroom window and wondered where had the day gone. It was nightfall and she was due in her mother's moon room, but fear was holding her back. She could admit it, she was afraid. Her whole life had been one big great dream, were she was a little princess, her and Zuko got along, and war was something far off, but everything changed when her father died.

Ozai was the shinning light in Azula's life. He was everything she wanted to be, a great warrior and a wonderful dad. He played with her everyday and taught her new fire bending moves. She told him secrets and he never told anyone, he was her everything, "I miss him."

She had to say it out loud, to make it real. His death seemed like a bad dream and she was trying her hardest to forget it. She missed him more than ever and with no one, but Mai and Ty Lee to hold her up, she was falling fast. Mai and Ty Lee were her best friends, but they weren't her dad and they weren't fire benders. They didn't always see things like she did and she couldn't tell them all of her secrets, but they did help. They were there when her family didn't care and they really did try to help her. She was thankful for them.

A knock at her door snapped her out of thoughts, "Come in."

A servant around her age came into the room, "Princess Azula is to see Fire Lady Ursa at midnight."

Azula felt a rush of air from the window and turned away from the massager, "You may leave."

The princess heard the door click and knew she alone again. She was worried about what would happen, her mother was a grown woman and her mother. She should be hiding from the woman and running from her in fear, but she knew she would go to the woman tonight. If she didn't she had no idea what her punishment would be and she didn't want to find out. She shouldn't be afraid, she just spent the whole day with the woman, but she could feel tension the whole day.

First when they were shopping, Azula could feel her mother watching her. Any place they went into costumers were kicked out so the two women could shop in peace. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy the shopping cause she did, but she knew what was coming and that stopped the joy. They had seen so many pieces of clothing Azula head hurt when they left the store. Her mother had spent countless amounts of gold on clothing, half of it Azula would never wear, but she knew Mai and Ty Lee would come and raid the closet for her.

Next they went to the spa and that was the moment that stood out in Azula's mind the most. The conversation she had with her mother had been floating around in her mind.

_Azula was sitting in a mud bath, with her mother in another tub across from her. They had been laying there for a few minutes and the fire bender was actually relaxed. She looked over to her mother, to find the woman's eyes on her, "Mother."_

_Ursa leaned to the side of the tub and sighed, "Shut up."_

_Azula turned away from her and closed her eyes. When her mother didn't want someone to talk, they shut up, ether in fear or smarts. _

"_Are you enjoying your self? Shake your head yes or no. Your lips remind me of your father and I'd rather not see them moving." _

_Azula nodded her head yes. She felt like leaving the tub and the room, but knew her mother would get up and follow her. _

"_Good. That's what I want, for me and you to have a good time together. I wish we could send more time together, but I don't have the time for it. Don't you?"_

_A nod yes._

"_You know with the war and your brother's training, I never get to relax anymore. I miss just sitting around the palace doing nothing."_

_Azula turned her head and looked at her mother. The Fire Lady looked relaxed, she seemed tamed almost. _

_Ursa looked the girl in the eyes and yawned, "This makes me tired. You know I use to hate these things, but your father loved them. I think it had something to do with being dirty. Do you like it? You can talk again."_

_Azula let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I like it."_

"_Why?"_

_The younger fire bender leaned her head back and sighed, "The light warmth and I guess the dirtiness of it. The palace is always so clean and neat, but this isn't. It's a change." _

_Azula waited for her mother to say something, but nothing came. It was silent for a long time and that worried the princess. She turned her head to find the woman watching her with a glint in her eyes, Azula didn't like it._

"_So...my baby likes to be dirty." Ursa said, laughing lightly. _

_Azula slid deeper into the mud and sighed, she must be magnet for this woman. _

"_Don't try to hide."_

_Azula put her arms on the sides of the tub and sat up, "Sorry."_

"_No need to say sorry. It makes you look weak."_

_Azula sighed, her mother went quiet and stayed that way for the rest of their mud bath. The princess was happy for the quiet. _

Azula come back to the present, she felt dizzy and tired, but she knew she had to go. The young fire bender was glad she hadn't changed out of her clothes or she never would have made it. A part of her knew what was going to happen and hated it. She should be telling someone or doing something, but she didn't. If she told, who would believe her and if she hide or ran, her mother would find her. She had to go to the woman or be forced, but a part of her liked it. She couldn't lie to herself, a part of her wanted any attention from her mother she could get. So many years, spent in the s of her brother and father, she wanted as much as the woman would give her.

The princess walked slowly to the moon room, but knew stalling wasn't good. She could see red light spilling into the hall, making the normal red look darker. The city was dead silent around the palace. A hunters moon was a bad sign and the city was hiding. Officers had been sent to protect the city as soon as the sun went down and were expected to do so until the sun came up. No member of the royal family was allowed outside the palace and noble men and women were expected to side inside their homes. Ty Lee had rushed over as soon as Azula was done with her mother, but could only stay a few minutes. Since her father was a general, she was taken home by guards and told to stay there. Mai had written her a letter, saying she was bored at home and would rather be out in the danger. Azula had to laugh at the thought because she knew her friend was telling the truth. If she didn't have to see her mother, she would be with Mai and Ty Lee sneaking out the palace.

The princess's laugh was cut short, she was at the moon room.


	4. Gratifying The Most Base Desires

This is my fav, I love this part. Please review because I'm stuck on the next part and need a little direction. Thank you.

* * *

The Fire Lady was getting tired of waiting, it was ten minutes after midnight and her daughter was late. Well, she wasn't really late it was midnight, but she always told the girl early was on time and on time was late. She was about to call for a servant, but the room's door opened and in stepped her princess.

"You just made it."

The girl looked tensed, "Sorry mother."

Ursa was sitting in a cycle of plush couches and pillows. Her moon room was different from the others, because while most put the watchers in the ground, her seating was up high. It was like putting you closer to the moon. The Fire Lady gestured for the girl to come and sit with her, "Take a seat."

The girl sat across from her and it almost made her laugh, she could see the girl's fear, but today she wanted to taste it. She couldn't help herself, she just kept seeing her husband.

Zuko looked like her and she liked that, he had her eyes and nose. He acted like her and wanted to be like her, Ursa loved it. He was her living shadow most days, but he did have problems. His fire bending made her sick, both his mother and father were great benders, but he always seemed to have a hard time picking things up. She had been training him herself and could see his mistakes. He liked to rush things and didn't take time to practice the harder moves without fire. He didn't take direction unless pressured by her or his uncle, but they couldn't be at all his lessons.

Then their was his ego, Ursa knew she caused this, but would never say it out loud. She had treated him like a god, giving him everything he ever wanted, but it was turning on her. He walked around like he was Fire Lord, until she came around and he knew to back off. He bossed around servants, even when they were doing their jobs. The worse was the way his harem was treated. She give him one after he pleaded with her and she knew he would need the experience to one day please a wife and raise a family, but he often treated the girls like dirt. She could walk past their quarters and hear him yelling at the girls for one reason or another. Lately, she had seen bruises on the girls, one even with a black eye, but she tried to pay it no mind. She knew that sooner or later she would have to step in on his actions.

The Fire Lady looked over at her daughter to see the girl looked worried, maybe it was all the silence. Ursa knew nothing made a person feel more uncomfortable then a moment of silence. She watched the girl look around the room, but her eyes never landed on the older woman.

Ursa laughed, "Azula."

The girl finally looked at her, "Yes."

"Come sit next to me."

The princess stood up and Ursa noticed for the first time she looked taller. The girl was about to sit when a strong hand pulled her down very close to the Fire Lady. The princess was almost on her lap, but was leaning on her, "So...did you enjoy today?"

Ursa looked at the girl's features and smiled, it wasn't a nice smile at all. She could clearly see Azula got her looks from her father. She had his eyes, high cheek bones and his mouth. It was one of the things she loved about the girl, she was beautiful; she was like Ozai. Ursa missed him deeply and tried to turn Zuko into him, but he was more like her. Azula on the other hand, was just like her father. She enjoyed practicing fire bending for hours and would tire herself out, if someone didn't stop her. Ursa often watched the girl from the shadows, not wanting to distract her. The Fire Lady felt like she was given a large piece of her husband back, but she couldn't stand it. She was him in every way, she talked like him and walked like him. Ursa loved how the girl could get ticked off at the littlest things, yet when it was something big she just brushed it off. She loved how the girl didn't mind working hard and making sure everything was perfect. The Fire Lady even liked the way the girl smelled, "Sweetheart, please talk. I want to know."

"I liked it."

Ursa could see the girl very clearly and looked the view. Azula was on her back across her thighs and Ursa wasn't going to move her. She enjoyed the weight and smell of the girl, "Good." The Fire Lady hummed low in her throat.

She reached and moved out the girl's hair piece, tossing it across the floor and ran her fingers threw the ebony hair. It was soft with long thick curls, "You should wear your hair down more."

"I like it down, but it messes with my fire bending."

Ursa tugged the strains and smiled, when the girl mewed in pain. She liked the way the girl's face contoured in pain, "I know, but I like it down. You could put it down when your done fire bending."

The princess turned her head to the side and Ursa could see the outline of her own lips. The mark was just starting to fade and she thought about doing it again, but decided not too. She had time to make new marks, in places no one would find. The Fire Lady leaned back and enjoyed the moment, it was a rare moment of peace. She ran her fingers lightly across the girl's face and traced her lips with her nails. Both her hands traced Azula's ears and then roughly pulled her up for a kiss. Ursa couldn't help herself, she ran her tongue across the girl's mouth, but Azula didn't open up. Then she bit the girl's lower lip and she hissed in mild pain. She sweep her tongue in to the girl's mouth and explored every inch of her mouth. Ursa could taste the cognac the girl had sipped at dinner and the cherry cake she had as dessert, but she wanted more. She quickly ran her fingers over the girl's neck and chest. Her mouth left the girl's, leaving her in a daze until she bit into the girl's neck. She could feel the girl's pulse under her tongue and licked the spot until the girl moaned out loud.

The Fire Lady was enjoying herself, she could feel the heat coming from the girl and could feel her moving around. She pulled the girl onto her lap and sighed with the weight was on top of her. Her hands were all over the girl and she was nibbing Azula's ear.

Ursa's breath was warm on the girl's ear and her nibbing was hard enough to cause a little pain. The older woman ran her tongue on the shell of the girl's ear and then whispered, "You taste just like your daddy."

The princess growled and Ursa laughed, "Don't be mad."

The Fire Lady picked the girl up just enough to move her to the floor. The plush red carpet looked good against Azula's pale skin, but Ursa didn't really care. She was on the girl in no time. Her body was fully pressed to Azula's and the girl felt good under her. She put a had in the girl's hair and pulled hard enough Azula's head went back. She attacked the girl's neck with bites and kisses, but had to bite in. Ursa bit her jugular, but not hard enough to cause real damage. Her ears were graced with a small scream and her own robes were balled up in the girl's fingers. She let her hands slide down the princess's torso and then went under her shirt. The girl's skin was smooth and hot, but it was baby soft. Ursa quickly pulled the girl's shirt off and threw it with her hair piece.

"Ursa." Azula said in a husky whisper.

The Fire Lady growled, she was getting hot in her own clothing and knew soon they would both be naked in a vulnerable spot. She wanted to move the girl to her own bedroom. Her hands slid up over the girl's chest warps, she wanted to burn them off. Her hand heated just enough to cut threw the silk warp.

"Ohhh."

Ursa laughed, "Rela-"

A guard burst in to the room, but Ursa got the words out before he could, "What the FUCK do you want?"

The Fire Lady felt the girl under her flinch and saw the fear in the guard's eyes. She never cursed, but every once in a while a word just spilled out. Her anger level was high now, whatever he wanted better be bad or she swore she would kill him, "Spit it out!"

"Prince Zuko is missing."


	5. Below Another

Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I've made a few plans to get new parts up faster and make them longer. I also will be doing a lot more writing.

This was Beta by WritingSchizo101. Who likes to beta for me and other people.

* * *

Ursa wrapped her arms around Azula, blocking the half-naked girl from the guard's view. "Are you sure?"

The man's unfocused eyes and the sweat pouring down his face betrayed the guard's nervousness. "Yes. A maid was told to go change his sheets and see if he wanted anything, but when she got there, he was gone. She ran to the nearest guard and told him."

Ursa could feel the tension in Azula as the girl struggled to hide herself, to get free. The Fire Lady wanted to tell the guard to leave, but her concern for Zuko outweighed her discomfort. He picked the wrong night to leave the palace. The older woman sat up, but kept Azula close to her, blocking the girl's naked chest. "Have any of you looked for him?"

The guard pulled on his collar. "Yes. We looked everywhere he would usually be, but couldn't find him. No one has seen him in over three hours."

Ursa snarled. "He was supposed to be checked on every two hours."

"Yes. We thought since Princess Azula wasn't being checked on, Prince Zuko didn't need to get checked on either."

Anger burned with the Fire Lady; her orders had been broken and now her son was missing. Someone was in trouble and she was going to find out whom to punish. She had told the guards Zuko was to be checked on every two hours. She told them not to check on Azula because the girl would be with her. Now look where she was: missing one child and clutching onto the other. "Who told you it was okay to disobey my orders?"

The guard stuttered so hard Ursa thought he would die on the words. "We ca-ca-ca-came to t-t-t-t-he decision as a group."

Ursa laughed and everyone in the room got chills, for her laugh was not pleasant at all. "Well, I suppose you will get punished as a group, fired as a group— and if he isn't found soon— banished as a group, along with your families."

"Mi Lady, we are trying to find him as we speak, but no one knows where he could have gone. The whole palace is being checked."

Ursa felt thin arms warp around her shoulders; Azula was getting restless. The older woman looked the guard in the eyes and smiled. "Find him. You have until dawn and if he isn't found by then, someone will suffer. When you find him, send him to my cambers, but I swear if he is not there by dawn, you will know pain. It will be a part of you like your bending, that I promise. Now out."

She watched the guard leaving looking ready to soil himself. She knew he would tell the other guards and the palace would be turned upside down within the hour. Some of them would go out and look for him, but she knew her son wasn't stupid enough to go out tonight and if he was, he would be punished. She sometimes thought he wasn't the smartest boy in the world, but he knew better then to go out on a night like this.

She looked down at the girl in her arms and sighed wearily. "I know you heard that."

Azula looked up at her and murmured, "Yes."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

The younger Firebender shook her head. "No. He told me not to sneak out earlier and said he was going to his room."

Ursa let the girl go and sat down on the floor. "Okay. Put your shirt on; we're moving to my room."

The Fire Lady watched the girl slip on her shirt and then retrieve her hairpiece. "Don't put it on. It's not needed."

Ursa made her way to the door, holding it open for her daughter. As they walked to her room, she could see every guard and servant looking for her son. She could hear his name being called and saw a line of people she knew were being questioned. His entire harem was sitting in chairs across the room, half of them crying, the other half looking worried. These people knew when she wanted something done, it got done.

The walk to her room was long, for she had changed rooms after she had been crowned and liked where her new room was. It was on the fourth floor and was the only room on the floor. Ursa liked luxury and wouldn't give it up for anything. Normally, the Fire Lord stayed on the second floor, in a room facing the front of the palace. It was a large room, with a private bath, two large closets and a study. Her new room was twice as large and had a full spa with a large tub, which could fit ten people in the washroom. The closets were bigger because she needed the space for clothing. Her favorite part was the bed, a grand thing that stood up almost four feet above the floor, requiring steps. The sheets were silk with a fur covering for when it got chilly and the frame was made from cherry wood. She liked to spoil herself.

When they reached her room, two guards stepped aside, allowing them entry. The big doors slowly opened and they walked inside. In the dark, Ursa could feel Azula trailing right behind her. The Fire Lady knew the room enough to travel without light. She knew how far her bed was from the door and how many steps from there to the bathroom. She turned around and grabbed Azula's waist, causing the girl to squeal, "I thought you would be looking for Zuko."

Ursa laughed and walked forward, forcing the younger girl against the wall. "He is being searched for as we speak."

"And if they don't find him?"Azula leaned back on to the wall, still trying to get away.

Ursa leaned down and licked the girl's wild pulse. "They'll find him."

The younger girl whimpered and Ursa went in for a kiss. She just missed, as Azula turned her head and Ursa caught her ear with sharp teeth. The older woman licked the shell of her ear and then nibbled on the lobe. She let her hands warp around the girl, pulling her forward. "Stop moving so much."

Azula stilled and Ursa ran her hands over the young body. She let one hand rest on the girl's lower back and the other found a slim thigh. Her mouth landed on the girl's lips and kissed her hard enough to bruise. She pressed her body to the girl's, thankful for the workouts the girl had with her father. Azula's body was lean and firm against Ursa's. It was a shame; the girl was even built like her father. The Fire Lady smiled. "Relax."

Azula tensed even further in her arms and the older woman growled, "Relax. This won't hurt."

"Mother . . ."

Ursa leaned in to her ear, her breath hot, almost burning the younger girl. "Has mother ever hurt you?"

The princess remained frightened, shaking her head reluctantly. "No."

"Well, why would I start now?" Ursa smiled.

The Fire Lady let her hands roam over the young body, removing the girl's shirt before she could say more. She felt the soft skin and heat provided by the girl's body. Her hands traveled over smooth skin until she felt soft breast in her hands. She squeezed just enough to hear the girl whimper and then relinquished her proximity. "Follow me."

* * *

Azula could just barely make out her mother's form in the dark. None of the window covers were pulled up, so wasn't even moonlight to go by. Some things, however, stood out. Her mother's crown and eyes shone brightly, as well as the bed's gold trimming. The same bed on which she would soon be lying.

She tripped, unable to see the steps leading up to the woman's bed. "Ouch."

The Fire Lady grabbed her just before her face hit the stairs and pulled her to her feet. The woman didn't say anything, but guided her up the rest of the stairs. Azula felt high up and didn't like it, wanting to be closer to the ground. "Mom?"

Ursa put a hand around the girl's waist, pulling her down on the bed. "Ssh."

Azula felt like she couldn't breathe, but didn't want to leave. She had wanted attention for so long from her mother, she would take anything. Even when asked to do things she knew was wrong.

The young Firebender was moved until her head hit soft pillows. Feeling vulnerable and small on the large bed, she whispered, "Mom."

"Hush," Ursa commanded.

Azula felt sharp nails dig into the skin of her hip. Heat was rolling off the older woman in waves, causing the younger Firebender to sweat. She never felt this hot before, but she had never been then close to another Firebender before. Her head was spinning and her palms were sweating. She cried out, "Mom!"

Ursa straddled the younger girl and sighed, "What?"

Azula was about to express her fears, voice her doubts about whether or not doing this was okay— but then the woman started pulling off her robes. She couldn't pull her eyes saw from the show, but grew more nervous of what would happen next. First went the hairpiece marking her mother as Fire Lady. Given the way Ursa simply tossed it to the floor, Azula wondered if her mother even cared out preserving the ancient crown. She watched, awestruck, as layers of her mother's clothing fell away, tossed to the floor and forgotten. Her eyes widened when Ursa paused at the last piece before her underwear, a silk robe. Azula felt the woman's hands grip her wrists, bringing them forward to place them on her mother's waist.

Ursa leaned down and whispered, "Take it off."

Azula slowly ran her hands up the woman's sides. She stopped mid-way to try to open it, but the other woman took her hands. Her fingers were pulled up to touch soft breast warped in silk. She felt the hands over hers' squeeze and then a low moan escaped the woman above her. Azula couldn't help but whimper at the sound as she pulled the robe open. She could see the silk undergarment and the outline of light brown nipples. The soft skin, always hidden until this moment, was now right here in front of her. She found herself wanting to touch the skin and see if it was as soft as it looked. Her hands moved faster then she thought they could— a blue spark ignited at her fingertips. She could clearly see the first start of blue flames and feared they would burn the woman above her, but she was mistaken.

Ursa laughed. "Sparks."

The Fire Lady took her hands and licked at the sparks. She wasn't sure if they burned or not, for Ursa gave her no real idea, just a throaty moan and a smile. Ursa guided her left hand down an ivory torso while lifting the other to her mouth. A rough tongue licked her index finger and the sparks flickered out. The mouth on her hand was warm and inviting. She could feel the edges of strong teeth on her fingers and then the mouth enclosed them in heat. Her other hand was being idle, lazily rubbing a firm hip. Azula was enjoying herself and didn't want it to stop, but her mother had other plans.

Ursa slid down her body, pulling the waist of Azula's pants down. The younger Firebender lifted her hips, assisting her mother in removing her underwear. Azula could only see her mother's shinning eyes, her dazzling smile— it was enough. Soft hands ran up the inside of her legs and opened her thighs.

Ursa pressed her body to Azula's. She adjusted herself on her forearms, laying her hips softly between the girl's legs. Azula looked up to see honey colored eyes locked on hers. She watched as the woman dipped her head and ran her tongue across her daughter's delicate jaw line. Her eyes drifted close as teeth nipped her collar bone, grazed her should blade, waking a sharp hiss. A smooth hand ran up the side of her face and buried itself in her ebony curls. She could feel another hand cup her breast and then pull the nipple. Lights flashed behind the Firebender's eyes when a wet tongue licked the other breast. The heat of her mother's month felt unbearable, but she wouldn't pull away. She was enjoying herself too much.

* * *

This was wrong. Sneaking out would drive his mother crazy. Yet, here he was, having more fun than he could ever have imagined. He'd only planned to stay out for a few hours, but ended up staying all night, revealing in how the moon painted his skin a bloody hue. The town called out to him, whispered his name like a woman who spread her legs in welcome. He went to her.

He quickly caught up with a few friends he knew were outside as well, and they laughed and drank with everyone else. No one commented on the terrifying legends of the moon above them. Zuko stayed away from the cleaner, bigger houses that marked the residence of a noble family, making sure he was seen by no one with the authority to report him. He and his friends were welcomed by taverns, even offered free drinks, which they gladly accepted. They sipped Fire Whiskey, rice wine and beer all night. He could barely walk, but was happy as ever. After drinks, they slipped out the bar and headed to a local party celebrating the moon and everything it stood for. They partied and danced for hours, never taking breaks. He'd remember this night for years to come.

The party was still going strong, but he knew he had to leave. He turned to a friend named Ghan. "I've got to go. It's past two and I need to be home before anyone knows I'm missing."

Ghan had been dancing with a girl, but stopped to talk to him. "I'll round up the guys and we'll walk you back. It's on the way to my house."

Zuko smiled. "No, it's okay. I got it. Just stay and have a good time."

Ghan looked unsure and Zuko felt a bit of worry set in. "You sure? You know about the moon and stuff. . . I don't think you should be alone. It's really late."

"We just spent a night out not celebrating not believing in that stuff." Zuko laughed. "Come on man, don't change now."

Ghan rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, but be careful. I've heard a few things are going on tonight and not all of them are good."

Zuko just smiled, mumbling, "Sure."

The crown prince was close enough to see the outline of the palace. Though his vision was blurry, he had a good idea of where he was going. He just had to sneak past a few guards and get to his room. Easy. As he approached, however, he found out otherwise. Something had happened, leaving the palace wall surrounded with guards. He should have guessed this would happen, for the same held true for the noblemen's houses he'd passed. This would prove hard to do. Though there were more than thirty capable guards, Zuko had stealth on his side. The moon had bathed everything in darkness and made hiding easy. His plan was smart and simple: sneak in through the west courtyard and into his room.


End file.
